


At What Cost

by Leechman



Series: Freelancer State Prompts [1]
Category: Alabama 3, Freelancer, Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechman/pseuds/Leechman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasked with finding a rebel device, Agent Alabama and his team of marines fight with odds turning against them. In the end, was it all worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At What Cost

Sitting all alone, Alabama stared at the starry sky. Faces of his squad passing by, along with his memories.

 

_Grenade explosion. Alabama was in a firefight with his fellow comrades. Shouting orders of what was supposed to be a snatch and grab for a deadly rebel device. Bullets whizzing past their heads. Noticing that the battle was going to be lost, calls for air support. “Rodger that Agent Alabama, bombing run will commence in t-minus two minutes.” “Two minutes!?” Alabama bellowed. “My men don’t have that much time!” “Sorry Alabama, our bombers can only move so fast.” Turning the radio off in rage, he re-engaged the rebel forces. “Marine, cover our left flank!” “Will do si-“ His head explodes from a sniper round. “Damnit all!” Looking around, he noticed a glimmer on top of a building. Alabama lobs a plasma grenade at the roof. A giant blue explosion covered the top of the building as stone blocks and a single arm fell. In the distance, Alabama could hear an engine. Quickly turning his head in the direction of the sound, he noticed a Longsword bomber. They were saved. An object bonks on top of his head and lands on his lap. “What the…” Looking down he sees what bumped him was a frag grenade. Turning his body was fast as he could. “Grenade!!” Desperately tossing the grenade back at the rebels, it explodes at a body’s length. Flying in the air, he slams into a building. Before blacking out, he hears the sound of shells hitting the opposite side of the area. Alabama wakes up to Command yelling if their enemy had been defeated. Coughing. “Ala…bama here command. The bombing is confirmed, rebel threat… terminated.” “And what of your squad, Agent Alabama?” Looking around, he only saw bodies. His armor took most of the blast but his team too enough of the grenade. “…My team is dead command” with almost a sudden outburst of sadness and anger. “Unimportant, they knew that they would give their lives. Now retrieve the package.” Alabama was furious, clenching his fist “At once, command.” Alabama entered the base the rebels defended, searching. Alabama found a giant safe cracked and open. He peered inside, finding the only thing inside was a small detonator. Hailing command on his radio “Alabama here, I found the device.” “Good job Alabama, sending a shuttle to pick you up.”_

 

Alabama blinked. “Yeah good job my ass.”


End file.
